Eternal Wings
by Dani the Fox
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered what will happen when a dark hearted king and a simple slave crosspaths? Well if you have, then read this tale about friendship
1. Sarichaunan Dragon

**_Eternal Wings_**

_**Chapter One**_

**_Dragon Slayer…? _**

"Clean-up on isle twelve!"

Today within Hyrule castle, was different then the others. It will be when two souls, a simple servant and a dark hearted king, meet each other so their lives are changed forever…

_Dear Yuan,_

_I hope you like it there in Sarichauna, and I hope you come home… to Hyrule soon. After that incident two years ago when our home town of Lylika was burnt to the ground, I thought you left me, Ray and Kiara forever. But I hope you will come back some day. Anyway what is it like training to be an elemental mage? Is it hard or is it so freakin easy? Heh… bet it's hard. Well whenever you do come home or not, I'll always be waiting for you… always. Well see ya!_

_Your sister,_

_Dani._

"Ah... finally finished my letter," Dani said as she got up, "now to send you to my bro…"

A girl, probably a servant, ran in the room and slammed the door open, "Get out of here! A dragon is on the loose and it's coming this way!"

Dani looked at the girl with her sapphire blue eyes, the shined brightly with determination and bravery, "Don't worry, Kotori! I'll take it out!"

The girl, named Kotori, blinked. Then she grinned, "Okay, I'm leaving the dragon up to you! Just don't get killed, 'kay?"

Dani nodded and gave Kotori her trademark grin, the stupid looking grin that shows determination, happy-go-lucky attitude, and makes you think that Dani can make anyone grin, and she could.

"Good luck, Dani!"

"Luck alone can't help, but swordsman skills with luck can."

Kotori left the room and then the room went silent. Hell, if a pin dropped you could actually hear it! Just when the silence started, Dani snuck into the cabinets of the room where sleeping bags were kept in and at the back of the cabinet, there was a sword. The sword was known as Naoki's Blade. On the hilt of the sword there were two wings, an angelic wing and a demonic wing. Dani reached into the cabinet and grabbed the sword, then ran out into the hallway to search for the dragon.

The dragon had already passed the room, now it was in the throne room. Just when Dani entered the room, the dragon instantly turns to her and breathes fire in her direction. "heh…" she smirked and jumped up to the second floor in the room, completely evading the dragon's attack. She jumped down and stabbed its leg with the blade. Blood shot to the eastern wall in the room and when the blood hit the way it literally _burnt through_ the wall like acid. Acid Blood, Dani thought. Must be one of those dragons from Sarichauna…

"Damn… gotta watch out for the acid…" She whispered to herself. She looked at her sword to see if was eaten away by the acid, but it was still in perfect shape. Not a scratch on it.

She stuck her sword into the ground and began to cast an elemental spell, "Ice Tornado!"

A cold wind began to blow in that room, suddenly it transformed into a tornado and engulfed the dragon, killing it slowly and painfully. When the frozen whirlwind disappeared, the dragon was lying on the floor, lifeless.

"Hah! Take that acid blooded dragon… uh… thing!" Dani put the sword in its scabbard and hung the sword on her back. She picked up the claws of the dragon and grinned, "This'll have a healthy price at the market!" She ran out of the castle, unaware that she was being watched the whole time…


	2. The Evil King

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Encounters_**

As Dani was running off to the market, she didn't realize that someone was watching her everyone step, while someone else following her. Just when Dani got to Hyrule Town, she could feel that someone… or something was following her. She quickly turned around, ready to draw her sword but then a boy, 'bouta year older, tackled her to the ground. "Hi sis!"

Dani squirmed. Then she slowly looked up to her attacker, "Whoa, h-hey Ray! Dammit don't do that!"

Ray gave her nothing but a grin, showing that he was sorry, "But it's real fun to do this!"

"Lucky I didn't go splat in a well."

"Like last time?"

"Don't remind me…"

Ray got off of her, then soon after Dani got up herself and brushed herself off, "Oh yeah, did you know there was a Sarichaunan Dragon at the castle?" Dani asked as she turned to Ray.

"Nope. When I got off on my break time I saw a giant hole in the throne room wall though."

Dani gave him a stupid grin, "Re-really? Gasp…"

Ray looked at her, in a look that made him look suspicious, "Wait a sec… Sarichaunan Dragons have acidic blood… No you didn't!"

"Don't tell! I slayed it, yet some of its blood shot out to the eastern wall and…"

"Guess there's another skylight now… or… um… Wall light?"

Dani sighed, "You mean another window… a very badly made window…" She smirked, "Well I guess that's punishment for the king who makes us servants work our asses off just to make his dinners and crap!"

Ray chuckled at the thought and followed Dani to the market place, "So why are you coming here?"

"To get some spare money so I can buy me and my friends a decent lunch. When I killed the dragon, I remembered from my merchinery days that dragon claws have a healthy price here in Hyrule," She replied.

"Oh yeah," he began, "You used to be a traveling merchinery 'till you came to Hyrule… how did you become a servant anyway?"

She looked down at the ground and her hair covered her eyes, "I was held back by the guards and imperial officers, since the last mission I had, there were all of these fire dragons. Since back then I was over confident, many people got hurt while I fought the dragons. 'Parently they told me I had to work here for five years before I can leave."

"Oh…"

"But I'm sorta glad too. If that never happened, I would have never had met all of the kind people at the castle. Like you and Kiara… since we were separated at birth since me and Yuan went to Sarichauna. I came back though… I wonder how Yuan is doing."

When they reached a stand selling and buying goods from different countries, rare items from animals and spell books, Dani runs up to it and showed him the claws. After a while they thought of a good price and Dani received one hundred and five rupees, then ran off with Ray to get some food for her, Ray, Kiara and some more of their friends.

On their trip back to the castle, Ray and Dani had bought some rice, chicken and some cake. There was one chocolate cake there for Dani, since she sorta was a chocolate addict… it actually was pretty funny when she was eating chocolate and someone was ten paces away from her or closer. While the two were walking, they ran into four guards from the castle, each had a spear in their hands.

"What do you guys want?" Dani said in a ticked off voice. Ray looked at her, and he could see she was now angry. He thought maybe she was planning to sink her teeth into the chocolate cake soon…

"Dani Marina Motto and Ray Kakashi Motto, right?" One of the guards asked.

Dani cocked an eyebrow and grinned, "Maybe… like I asked, what do you want?"

The guard looked at her in a serious manner, while she looked at him in a very… cocky way, as if she was over confident, "The king, Dark Lord Vaati, would like to see you."

Ray and Dani gasped, "Holy Crap what the hell does Vaati want!"

"I'm freakin hungry! I don't want to see that rich bastard no—!" Ray covered Dani's mouth, so she didn't curse out more words about the ruler of Hyrule.

"How dare you put his name in vain! You should be beheaded!" One of the guards said. A guard behind him made a jester that looked as if someone slices his headed off of his neck. The guard didn't look too old, about fifteen years old. The one young looking guard, who did the jester whispers, "busted…"

When Ray took his hand off of Dani's mouth, she spat to the side, "bleh, just take me and Ray to see him so we can get this over with…" When Dani heard what the one guard said, she hissed at him and smirked, then snarled under her breath, "You wanna see your head fly?"

The one guard looked stoned just now, then snapped out of it and frowned.

When the group arrived at the castle, the guards led Ray and Dani to the throne room, and then silently left. Dani scanned her surroundings, and then shrugged and a smirk was pasted on her face, "Guess no one's home! Let's eat!"

Ray just looked at her, "What's up with you and eating!"

Dani looked at Ray and only gave him a stupid looking grin, "What can I say," she started, "I'm real hungry!"

"Heh… so you came…" A sinister sounding voice echoed through the room.

Dani drew her sword, "Well the guards ordered us to come! What choice did we have?"

A dark figure stepped out from behind the king's throne. It was a boy surprising. He looked about thirteen years old. That or fourteen years old.

"My name is Vaati. I am the ruler of Hyrule, I asked if I could see you and your older brother."

Ray and Dani just stood there, their mouths were wide open. Dani looked baffled. Then after a few more seconds, the two started to laugh out load, "You serious! Man I thought the king would be long, wide and ugly!" Dani said between gasps of laughter, "Holy crap good one!" She finally stopped laughing and looked at him, "But seriously, where's the king? I want to eat my lunch now!"

Vaati, who apparently was now in front of the two, now had an angry expression on his face. He looked as if he was about to blow!

((Author's Note: Yaaay explaining what they look like time! XD))

"Well now since the author isn't so lazy now, she will now explain what the characters look like," said the narrator who was in the background, watching Dani, Vaati and Ray, "Time to begin saying what they look like… since the Internet is down and the author can't play MapleStory."

Dani is a thirteen year old girl, she wore a crimson red sleeveless shirt with a jean-jacket that's sleeves were rolled up so they stopped right after her elbow. She wore a pair of jeans that, at the legs, had blue flames on them. A chain hung from her pants as well. She had blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. A fox-tail was at her rear, so you could tell she was either a fox demon or a half-breed. He hair was tied up, yet was still pretty long. Her hair stopped just below the waist.

Ray was fourteen years old, and was a boy. He wore a layered shirt, a t-shirt on front that was navy blue and an orange long sleeved shirt underneath. He also wore jeans but they were a darker blue then Dani's. He wore a charcoal grey headband and also had blonde hair. His hair wasn't as long though. It stops just below the neck.

Vaati was either fourteen or thirteen. He looked as if he was dragged out of a history book though. He wore a blueberry blue cape that was a sort of darkish blue. His tunic was the same type of blue, only lighter. On the sleeves there was one strip before the wrist on his long sleeved tunic that was the same shade of blue as his cape. He had a pair of orange sandals. He also wore a hat, same shade of blue as his cape. A blood-red gem was on the front of his hat. His hair… a clump of hair hung over his left eye, and the rest of his hair went down until it reached just above his waist.

"Now back to the story," the narrator grinned as he turned to Dani, Ray and Vaati.

"I am the king, you moron!" Vaati snarled.

Dani snickered, "Pretty short for a king!"

Ray chuckled, then Vaati was really angry, but then his expression changed from a frown to a twisted looking smile.

"I have something to ask you, Dani…"

"Okay… But…"

Vaati looked at her in a curious look, "But…?"

Dani scratched her head, "Wait I forgot… nope not there anymore!"

"O… Kay then… Well anyway, I watched you kill that Sarichaunan Dragon earlier. Quite an impressing performance, I say."

Dani smirked, "well what can I say it's a talent!"

"How would you like it if you became a part of the castle army?" Vaati began, with the same twisted smile from earlier, "You would be of great help to us…"

Dani chuckled, "Sounds like a kickass offer but I prefer what job I have already at the castle. And besides, outside the guards addressed you as 'Dark Lord Vaati'; I don't want to work for someone who's evil!"

"You will do as I say! I order you to join the army!" He demanded.

Dani smirked, "Hey I thought it was an offer! Not a demand! And sorry but I'm gonna have to say no."

Ray frowned.

The dark king then charged at Dani and held her up by the neck, strangling her, "Either you join or you won't be living much longer…" He smirked evilly.

Up close, she could see what colour his eyes were. They were blood-red and no light in the room seemed to reflect off of his eyes. She squirmed to get out of his grip, "Arg! Let go of me you long haired hippy! I'll get Kiara to get over here to go all wild banshee on your ass!" Dani blinked twice and shuddered, "ew that sounded wrong!"

Ray gasped and runs up to Vaati with a dagger, getting ready to strike, "Let go of her now!"

Vaati got his free hand and made its palm face Ray, then an energy blast shot out of it, "Don't interfere!"

Ray was sent flying back, crashing into the stone wall. While Vaati wasn't looking, Dani had got her demonic claws ready to stab his hand with them. When Vaati turned back to her, she had just stabbed his hand with her claws. He let out a cry of pain as he let of Dani, while holding his other hand. Blood began dripping on the ground.

Dani smirked, "That's what ya get, ya rich bastard!" She fell to her knees and gasped many gulps of air.

Ray got up from being KO'd for a second. He saw that Vaati was holding onto his wounded hand while Dani was gasping for air, "Sis you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should be asking short fuse over here that question!"

Vaati just stared at her, and said nothing.

"Ack… We can't leave him like this…" She looked at the dark king, who was staring at her, she looked at his injured hand and sighed, "Okay fine I'll join your army… on one condition…" She began to walk closer to Vaati, and Vaati only took a step back.

"Go on…" he replied as he took another step back.

She took more steps forward until she was in front of him, "Be sure to give me a lunch break!" She gave him a stupid grin and placed her hand on his, as a holy light shined for a sec, she took her hand away and his hand was healed. There were only a bit of blood stains on his other hand though.

Vaati blinked. He couldn't help but show a slight smile, "Thanks…"

Dani stopped grinning and gave him a heart warming smile, "No problem, just don't get in my way. Friend or Foe, get in my way and I'll take ya out."

Vaati smirked as he watched her turn to Ray, "I'll... remember that…"

Ray and Dani left the room, leaving Vaati there, with a slight trace of a smile on his face.

Har :D This is longer and better then chapter numbah one XD Well has to do with eating more anyway. Well now you know what the main characters in this chapter look like. I hope you liked this chapter by the way! And sooner or later I'll delete Another Place, Another Time X3 one is that has to do with Dani's old story line. Two she is in the present time, aka year 2005 A.D. (After Death) and in APAT it's 1543 A.D. Also Dani is more stubborn now XDDD Well thanks for reading! (This was done in my spare time too, since the Internet today, on the 2nd of December the Internet hasn't been working, so I haven't been able to play Maple Story. Waaaah I wanna lvl to lvl 31 DX I also wanna see mah Panda-kun… ;.; XD naw I don't call him that, I normally call him Panda and omgawd I'm rambling on about crap o.o; well thxhaveanicedaybye!


End file.
